<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>После матча by Alex_Def</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190750">После матча</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def'>Alex_Def</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Атсуму дурная башка.</p><p>— Да никто не увидит. Мы быстро.</p><p>Только у Осаму не лучше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>После матча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Атсуму дурная башка.</p><p>— Да никто не увидит. Мы быстро.</p><p>Только у Осаму не лучше.</p><p>В кабинке туалета вдвоём тесно и неудобно. Атсуму прижимается к нему так близко, что Осаму даже сквозь форму чувствует, как быстро бьётся его сердце. Стучит по грудной клетке, бам-бам-бам, словно бешеное. А у самого Атсуму взгляд мутный и ждущий. Точнее, тут уместнее будет сказать жаждущий.</p><p>— Ну что?</p><p>— У нас тут ничего нет, — говорит Осаму, а его голос невольно срывается. Когда он говорит, что по дурности башки он не лучше Атсуму, от имеет в виду, что сейчас у него дрожат пальцы от желания. Потому что, когда Атсуму такой, оставаться в здравом уме просто невозможно. А когда Атсуму кривит рот в нетерпеливой ухмылке, оставаться в своём уме в принципе довольно проблематично.</p><p>— А нам ничего особо и не надо.</p><p>— Тсуму?</p><p>— Мой рот всегда при мне.</p><p>О господи боже.</p><p>Атсуму собирается отсосать ему прямо в чёртовой кабинке туалета после очередного победного матча.</p><p>— Ты чокнутый, — выдыхает Осаму, на что Атсуму снова кривит губы. А потом сжимает его член сквозь ткань шорт, заставляя подавиться воздухом.</p><p>— Возможно. Только вот ты не лучше, — говорит он, а у Осаму последние тормоза сносит. И пофиг, что они в кабинке туалета, в который в любой момент могут зайти. И пофиг, что команде придётся их ждать. И пофиг, что придётся придумывать очередную отмазку их задержке. Потому что сейчас всё, что его волнует — подрагивающие от возбуждения пальцы Атсуму, снимающие его игровые шорты вместе с бельём, и его рот, который заглатывает член сразу на половину.</p><p>Осаму жмурится, зарывается ладонью в волосы Атсуму и руку кусает, чтобы не застонать. Только вот помогает плохо, потому что сдержать гортанный стон не получается, как не старайся. Атсуму слишком хорошо знает, что надо делать, чтобы довести его до такого состояния, и удачно этим пользуется. Сам глаза закрывает и насаживается почти до основания.</p><p>В кабинке тесно и жутко неудобно. Осаму вжимается затылком в стену, у него дрожат колени и ощущение, будто он вот-вот рухнет. А Атсуму будто до этого дела никакого нет — стоит перед ним на коленях и вытворяет такое, что мысли из головы все вышибает.</p><p>Всё, что происходит между ними давно перестало казаться чем-то неправильным. Им слишком хорошо, чтобы это было неправильным. Поэтому они оба предпочитают не думать, а просто делать. Отпускают страхи и волнение и позволяют себе делать то, что хочется и что действительно считают нужным.</p><p>А этого хочется до безумия.</p><p>Атсуму сжимает пальцами его бедро, возможно, синяки останутся, но на это плевать. Осаму никогда не скажет брату, что ему даже нравится иногда смотреть на синяки, которые тот, не сдержавшись, иногда оставляет. А ещё больше ему нравится, как Атсуму за эти синяки потом извиняется. Долго, отдавая всего себя и получая взамен не меньше.</p><p>У Осаму в голове шумит, его всего потряхивает, а сил едва хватает, чтобы на ногах стоять. Этот матч был тяжёлым, соперники были сильными и интересными и шли с ними почти вровень. Но всё равно не смогли дотянуть до их уровня. Атсуму гортанно стонет, вибрация проходится по головке члена, от чего Осаму кусает руку ещё сильнее, чтобы больно, чтобы хотя бы чуть-чуть отрезвило и сохранило остатки здравого смысла.</p><p>А потом Атсуму делает так ещё раз. И ещё. Осаму обязательно ударил бы его за то, что издевается, будь они при других обстоятельствах. Если бы Атсуму не отсасывал бы ему, он бы его обязательно ударил. Но сейчас всё, на что его хватает — кусать руку до боли и сжимать волосы Атсуму. И то ненадолго. Потому что Атсуму — чёртова скотина, которая знает все его слабые места. Потому что он знаешь, что нужно делать, чтобы довести его до такого состояния, когда Осаму не сможет говорить ничего. Только стонать бессвязно и иногда произносить его имя.</p><p>Атсуму резко насаживается до упора, головка упирается ему в глотку, но тот даже не кашляет. Вибрирует горлом и на невнятное шипение Осаму растягивает губы в улыбке. Грёбаный Тсуму. Невозможный и любимый до мозга костей. Тот, от кого крышу сносит и не возвращает обратно. Тот, кого хочется до боли в грудной клетке и мурашек по позвоночнику. Тот, кого он может получиться в любой момент, стоит только попросить. Тот, кому он сам отдаст себя, если он захочет. А Осаму знает, что он захочет.</p><p>— Тсуму, — хрипло выдыхает он, когда уже не может сдерживаться. След от укуса болит и пульсирует, но он даже не замечает этого, когда находит ладонь Атсуму и накрывает своей. А тот только в очередной раз насаживается на его член и переплетает их пальцы.</p><p>Осаму знает, что Атсуму на него смотрит. Снизу вверх, таким же плывущим, но всё ещё внимательным взглядом. И от этого становится ещё горячее, потому что Атсуму видит его такого. Разгорячённого, плохо соображающего, с закусанной губой и целой палитрой эмоций на лице. Атсуму не раз говорил, что любит такого Осаму. Что он всякого Осаму любит, но этого, который заставляет пробуждать такие желания, о которых другим сказать страшно, особенно. Потому что, как сказал однажды Атсуму, задумчиво скользя пальцами по кончикам его волос, тогда он снова понимает, что не один в этом безумии. Что они вместе. И от этого ему становится так хорошо, что словами не передать. Осаму ему ответил тогда, что он никогда не останется один. А взамен попросил не оставлять его. Атсуму нахмурился и сказал, что чёрта с два они теперь расстанутся. Сказал, что назад дороги нет, что теперь им вместе либо вперёд, либо вниз в пропасть.</p><p>Они оба не хотели падать, поэтому решили идти вперёд. Но про себя каждый подумал, что, если вместе, то и упасть не страшно.</p><p>Осаму уже не сдерживается — не может просто. Стонет тихо, но так, что у Атсуму — он точно уверен — дрожь по позвонкам проходит. А потом и тот гортанно стонет, потому что сам на пределе, сам не может больше. Сжимает его руку сильнее и насаживается до упора. А Осаму вскрикивает почти, вовремя закрыв рот ладонью и кончая Атсуму в рот. Тело дрожит, голова пустая и потрясающе до невозможности.</p><p>— А ты ещё сопротивлялся, — хрипло говорит Атсуму, а Осаму наконец открывает глаза и смотрит на него ещё мутным взглядом.</p><p>Лучше б не смотрел. Потому что Атсуму растягивает припухшие, влажные губы в ухмылке и выглядит абсолютно довольным.</p><p>— Ты невозможен, — выдыхает Осаму, кое-как натягивая шорты, а он поднимается с колен, поправляет одной рукой свои шорты и снова кривовато улыбается — уголки губ, должно быть, саднят.</p><p>— Но тебе всё нравится. И даже не пытайся отрицать.</p><p>— Я и не собирался.</p><p>— Вот и отлично. А теперь пойдём к команде. Отмазку придумываешь ты.</p><p>— Это ты затащил меня в туалет.</p><p>— И это я тебе отсосал. Теперь твоя очередь работать ртом.</p><p>Осаму глаза закатывает и ждёт, пока Атсуму помоет руки. В этот раз ему пришлось справляться со всем самому, но Осаму сможет отплатить ему в полной мере. Только в другой раз. А сейчас стоит придумать очередную отмазку, в которую команда вряд ли поверит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>